One Plus One
by teh-fargs
Summary: Zoro plus Luffy plus Devil Fruit equals one new crew member; T for mpreg written on a whim
1. Signs

Title: One Plus One - Signs  
Pairing: Zoro/Luffy  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters, Oda-sama does  
Notes: my first (and probably last) mpreg written on a whim after I found a really cute picture of Luffy and his baby; no doubt a little OOC, but it was more or less a one-shot written in two days

**Wednesday 4****th**

**Nausea**

"Hey, Luffy!" Usopp waved when he noticed the boy as he was climbing down from the crow's nest, Luffy's figure leaning over the railing. Frowning when Luffy didn't respond and seemed to be ignoring him, Usopp trotted over. "Oi, Luffy. Didn't you hear me?"

The sound of gagging filled Usopp's ears and he hesitated before realizing Luffy wasn't leaning over the railing; he was pitched halfway over it with his head out of sight. Running up to him, Usopp was shocked to see Luffy retch again, his chest heaving as he struggled to breathe. "Luffy...?"

Still breathing hard, Luffy pulled his body back to raise his head and wipe at his mouth with the back of a hand. He turned to Usopp with tired eyes. "I think I'm sick."

"I'll go get Chopper," Usopp agreed and rushed towards the men's cabin. "Chopper! Oi! Luffy's sick!"

The reindeer rubbed his eyes with a hoof. "Usopp?"

"It's Luffy," Usopp said. "He's throwing up."

Chopper bolted upright at the urgent tone in Usopp's voice and even Zoro and Sanji tensed in their hammocks. "What, where?"

"Up on the dock."

**Fatigue**

"What happened?" Chopper asked, taking Luffy's temperature as the boy groaned, eyes drooping closed.

"Luffy. Oi, Luffy. Don't you dare throw up on me, you hear? I'll make you pay more than you'll ever be able to repay me," Nami warned when Luffy clutched at his stomach, head settled in her lap as she held his bangs back.

"I don't know," Usopp said. "I was coming down from night watch and he was at the railing. I thought he was just up since he's been sleeping all the time, but then I heard him throw up. All he said was that he thought he was sick."

Chopper frowned. "He's been sleeping a lot?"

"Almost as much as Marimo," Sanji said, ignoring the angry retort. "Every time I go into the men's cabin those two are always asleep on the couch."

"He's a bad influence," Nami grumbled, glaring at the man in question. "You hear me?"

Zoro scowled from Nami's side. "Shut up."

"Asshole! Don't speak to Nami like that!"

"His temperature is a little high," Chopper admitted, stopping another generic fight before it started. "Not high enough for a fever, though."

"Will Captain-san be alright?" Robin asked.

Chopper nodded. "He should be fine, but he should go rest just in case."

**Chest Sensitivity**

"Zoroooo," Luffy whined quietly, squirming when Chopper pressed against his chest. "Ow!"

Chopper frowned. "That hurt?"

"Yeah," Luffy said, scowling at the little doctor when he pressed a hoof against his chest again. "Still hurts."

"Hmm... Heightened sensitivity?" Chopper mumbled to himself. He pressed his hoof against Luffy's arm. "Does this hurt?"

Luffy shook his head. "No."

Chopper then pressed hard against his knee. "This?"

Luffy snickered and his foot twitched against his sandal. "No, that tickles."

"Just your chest?" Chopper asked and his expression darkened when Luffy nodded. "Did you get into a fight and not tell me about it?"

"No," Luffy said quickly; he feared Chopper's medical wrath just as much as anyone else. "Not since the marines last week and I wasn't even bruised then."

"Well..." Chopper scanned Luffy's body, quick darting around for any disguised diseases or dangers to the boy's health. "I'll have to look into this, but I can't think of anything right now."

"I'm feeling better anyways," Luffy insisted, sitting up and grinning. "See?"

Chopper frowned and pointed at him. "You're not getting off the hook, though! I want you to tell me everything that happens until I figure this out!"

"Okay," Luffy assured him with a smile. "I promise."

Chopper nodded. "Good. Now go rest, okay?"

Luffy sighed. "Okay."

**Monday, 9****th**

**Cravings**

"Sanji! I'm hungry!"

Sanji sighed. "Not right now, Luffy. Lunch is almost ready."

"Please?" Luffy whined. "Just one snack? I promise not to come back until lunch!"

"Well..." Sanji frowned, hesitant to believe him. "Only if you don't come back until I call for you and no stealing Nami-san and Robin-chan's snacks either!"

"Promise!" Luffy nodded.

"Alright then," Sanji said, smiling despite himself when Luffy's eyes lit up. It never got old to see Luffy fully appreciate his skills meal after meal. "What do you want?"

Luffy thought, looking up at the ceiling. "Mea- Olives and ice cream!"

Sanji had to stop chopping vegetables to turn and stare at the Luffy. "What?"

"Olives and ice cream," Luffy repeated but seemed just as perplexed at the odd outburst.

"Are you serious?" Sanji asked, frowning when Luffy nodded enthusiastically.

"Well... okay," Sanji said, casting another wary glance at Luffy before turning to the fridge and grabbing a large tub of vanilla ice cream before reaching into a small cupboard above. Returning to the counter and grabbing a bowl and spoon, he gave the snack over to the waiting teen. "Is this what you wanted?"

"Thanks, Sanji!" Luffy grinned after inhaling the food as per usual and offered him the empty bowl. "I promise I won't come back!"

"Right," Sanji agreed distractedly, staring at the item now in his hands. He shrugged after a moment's consideration and dumped it in with the other dirty dishes. "Who ever heard of such a strange combination? That weird rubber-man..."

**Aroma Sensitivity**

"Lunch!" Sanji shouted as he opened the door to the gallery. "Nami-san! Robin-chwan! Your meal of love had been prepared!"

"Yay! Lunch!" Usopp and Luffy cheered, scrambling to their feet from where they had been wrestling for the last slice of Nami's mikan she had thrown at them, a special treat no one ever gave up without a fight. Luffy stuffed the item into his mouth when Usopp let go and grinned proudly, chasing the sniper to the gallery only to stop short at the doorway.

"Ahh-!" Luffy yelped, slamming a hand over his face and stumbling back. "Smells!"

Sanji scowled. "What did you say, shitty rubber?"

"What did you make, Sanji?" Luffy whined, swallowing hard against the bile rising in his throat. "It's really strong."

"What are you talking about, Luffy?" Nami snapped, breathing in deeply. "Don't be rude. It smells delicious."

"Ah, Nami-swan's too kind! How you spoil me!"

"Since when have you ever been repulsed by food at all?" Zoro asked as he made his way up the stairs.

Luffy looked up at the man from where he'd fallen, hands still clutching at his face. "It's not bad, Zoro, it's just really strong!"

"It's not too strong," Sanji retorted sharply. "Sit down, assholes. Lunch is served."

Luffy frowned again and followed Zoro in, eyes watering as he sat down. "Nnnnn..."

"If the smell is upsetting you, Captain-san, perhaps you should eat outside," Robin offered, smiling up at Sanji. "Right, Cook-san?"

"Anything Robin-cwan desires!" Sanji sang before scowling and picking up Luffy's plate, dragging Luffy out by the back of his vest. He shoved the food into Luffy's chest. "Here."

"I'm really sorry, Sanji!" Luffy told him urgently, hugging the plate. "I really want to eat your food and I'm really hungry! Everything you make is always yummy so I was just really surprised! I'll eat inside!"

Sanji felt a pang of guilt and sighed at the teen. "Don't worry, idiot. You're sick, right? It's not your fault. I'll try to air out the gallery after lunch."

"Thanks, Sanji," Luffy mumbled. "Sorry."

"I told you not to worry about it, okay? Just eat everything and I'll be happy."

Luffy beamed up at him. "Okay!"

Sanji chuckled and turned back through the doorway. "Good."

**Tuesday, 10****th**

**Mood Swings**

"Zoro!" Luffy whined, falling into the swordsman's lap and hugging him tightly.

Zoro woke with a start, frowning at the teen in his arms. "What the hell? Get off."

"I thought you were gone," Luffy muttered into his neck. "I woke up and you weren't there..."

Still frowning Zoro reached a hand up to rest in Luffy's hair. "What are you talking about?"

"I had a dream you were angry at me and it felt really real," Luffy said, drawing back to stared at the swordsman. "Then I woke up and you were gone. I thought you left."

"Why would I leave?" Zoro asked, not waiting for an answer before pulling Luffy closer into a kiss. "Stupid. I'm not going anywhere."

"I've never had a dream that real before," Luffy said before yawning. "It was scary."

"You're still tired?" Zoro asked.

"Mhmm..."

"Maybe I am a bad influence on you," Zoro chuckled.

"Zoro, don't say that!" Luffy barked suddenly, causing Zoro to stare at him in surprise. "You're not a bad influence on me! I love you so I don't care! Are you saying I shouldn't be around you? Do you hate me?"

Zoro blinked a few times at the sudden outburst. "Luffy... I never said any of that."

"Well you meant it," Luffy huffed, getting up. "Whatever. I'm going to see Usopp."

"Wait," Zoro said, catching Luffy's wrist. "Stay. What's gotten into you? I never told you to leave, did I?"

"No," Luffy said before allowing himself to be dragged back down. "I guess not."

"Then go to sleep if you're tired," Zoro said.

"Okay," Luffy nodded, head resting against Zoro's chest. "But promise you won't leave."

"Not even when I die," Zoro assured him with another kiss pressed into his hair.


	2. The Sickness

Title: One Plus One – The Sickness  
Pairing: Zoro/Luffy  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters, Oda-sama does

**Thursday, 19****th**

**The Conference**

"Doctor-san? May I have a word with you?"

Chopper looked up from the old worn book in front of him and to the woman kneeling down by his side. "Robin. Is something wrong?"

Robin pursed her lips, frowning faintly. "About Luffy-san's health... I've been noticing a certain unmistakable trend, though I wasn't sure how it was possible."

At the word 'health' Chopper's ears had twitched and he was sitting up straight, hanging onto her every word by the time she started her second sentence. "Have you found anything?"

Robin offered him a small leather bound book. "I remembered this yesterday. It's a compilation of the physical changes one is supposed to possibly undergo after consuming a Devil Fruit."

"Where did you get this?" Chopper asked hesitantly, handling the item delicately as he peeled back the cover, slow and methodical as if worried if would shatter.

Robin smiled quietly, features easing back into her infamous mask of mystery. "It was sent from Marine Headquarters by an old friend."

Chopper nodded distractedly. "You said you found something as to why Luffy's been sick lately? He's energetic all throughout the day, though I agree his sleeping patterns are increasing dramatically. There's only one condition close to how he's been acting but that would be impossible-"

Laughter cut short, Chopper looked up again from to book to stare at Robin with wide eyes.

"Chapter fourteen was most intriguing," Robin noted into the heavy silence before rising back to her feet. "I hope that helps you, Doctor-san."

Chopper blinked at her in disbelief before nodding and turning once again the item in his grasp. "Yes. Thank you, Robin."

**Friday, 20****th**

**The Inevitable**

"Luffy, come here," Chopper said when the teen passed by him on the deck.

"Hn?" Luffy hummed as he turned. "What's up, Chopper?"

"Sit down," Chopper said, motioning beside him and waiting until Luffy was cross legged in front of him. He frowned at the boy. "I'm not sure how to say this..."

"Is something wrong?" Luffy asked.

"It's about your condition," Chopper said slowly as if choosing his words carefully. "Robin and I have been talking it over and we've come to a strange conclusion."

Luffy blinked. "You mean the throwing up? Yeah, am I sick? I've never been sick before."

"No, not sick..." Chopper eyed him nervously. "We think you're pregnant."

Luffy blinked. "I'm a guy, Chopper."

"I know, I know," Chopper said, dismissing the comment with a wave of his hoof. "But Robin has a book on Devil Fruits and there's a chapter inside that talks about this. Apparently all users are susceptible to hormone malformation and possible physical gender confusion."

Luffy blinked.

"You're able to become pregnant because you've eaten a Devil Fruit," Chopper said, hoping Luffy would understand in those terms.

"Oh," Luffy said, looking down at his vest. "Are you sure? That's weird."

"Chest tenderness, fatigue, nausea, mood swings, cravings and food sensitivity... They're all signs of pregnancy," Chopper said. "I can't understand it fully and I'll have to do some more tests to confirm it, but as far as we know, pregnancy is the only answer. Have you and Zoro been... doing anything different lately?"

Luffy frowned. "No... I don't think so."

"Well, tell me if you think of anything," Chopper said distractedly, rummaging around in his bag for a handful of paper strips.

"Sure. Can I go now?"

"Are you going to tell Zoro?"

Luffy stood and scratched idly at his stomach. "I guess so."

**The Father**

"So," Luffy said casually as he slid into a seat at the table next to Nami and across from Zoro and Usopp, arms crossed and chin resting on his forearms. "Chopper told me I'm pregnant."

The reaction was immediate and explosive; something crashed behind them as Sanji choked on his cigarette, Usopp sprayed his drink out and Nami's quill snapped, ink streaking across her map.

"What?" Usopp wheezed. "You're joking. Chopper's joking."

"He's not joking," Luffy said.

"Luffy, you're a man," Nami reminded him slowly. "You can't get pregnant no matter how hard you try."

"Yeah, I know, but Chopper said it was a Devil Fruit mystery," Luffy explained before turning to Zoro who was staring back at him. Then he grinned. "We're having a baby!"

Zoro's face was flushed red but he otherwise remained impressively calm. "Are you sure?"

"No but Chopper and Robin are. They had a book."

Zoro seemed to struggle with himself, licking his lips as if ready to speak but then hesitating again.

"Well..." Usopp said hesitantly after clearing his throat. "Congratulations?"

Luffy stared at Zoro, watching the swordsman intently. "Zoro...?"

"Do you want to?" Zoro asked finally.

Luffy smiled faintly. "Yeah. It's my only chance, right? Yours too."

Zoro returned the smile before laughing and covering his face with a hand, grinning a little hysterically. Looking back up, he smiled helplessly at Luffy. "Okay."

Luffy beamed and leaned over the table to kiss him. "I'm really happy, Zoro. A baby!"

"If Robin really is behind his theory as well, I think the three of us will have to have a talk," Nami said with a frown as Luffy sat back down. "A few things are going to have to change."

"That child," Sanji muttered, kneeling down to pick up the broken plate, "Is going to be the death of me, I just know it."

**Sunday, 22nd**

**The Talk**

"Sit," Nami ordered, pointing to her bed. Waiting until Luffy was settled down and Sanji had left them with two drinks and a coffee for Robin, Nami shut the door and followed him over.

"You never let me in your room," Luffy said nervously. "Is this about what Chopper said?"

"Yes, it's about that," Nami nodded. "Since Chopper's confirmed his theory, I want you to realize how important this is, alright? Right now you're holding an entirely separate _life_ inside that body of yours so you have to be careful. There are a few changes that have to happen, first of all being how you treat yourself."

Luffy blinked comically at her. "What do you mean? I like myself."

"No, I mean the way you throw yourself around like a ragdoll," Nami retorted. "You may not be hurt when you take a bullet, but we don't know what's going to happen to the baby."

"I'm not going to stop fighting," Luffy said flatly.

"Only if you promise to be careful and not get hit," Nami told him just at sternly.

"Perhaps it would be best to monitor Captain-san's activities?" Robin offered, mug still held to her lips. "It would be best to see how things work out before too much happens."

"That's true," Nami nodded. "Stress isn't a good thing, even this early. We still have a long ways to go."

Luffy blinked. "Huh? How long does it take?"

"Nine months."

"Nine months?" Luffy yelped, shock written plain across his face. "That long? What if something happens before then? Nami, that's a long time to not fight!"

"You're not the only one who can defend themselves aboard this ship, Captain-san," Robin noted with faint amusement, but her eyes steeled strength enough for Luffy to deflate.

"Okay," Luffy nodded dejectedly.

"You really want to go through this, don't you?" Nami asked. "It isn't easy, you know."

"I know," Luffy nodded. "I really want to."

Nami smiled warmly. "Then I'm sure everything will be fine."

**The Fear**

"Zoro, are you mad at me?"

Zoro cracked an eye open and frowned at the boy standing over him. "No."

"You're not talking to me," Luffy pointed out.

Zoro sighed and caught the boy's hand to drag him down across his lap, one hand wrapped around Luffy's waist and the other pressed against his stomach. "You idiot, I'm not mad at you, alright? I never was and there's very little you can do to change that."

"But now I'm-"

"Luffy," Zoro interrupted sternly. "I love you. If I didn't want this to happen, I would have said so. You know I don't lie."

"I know," Luffy nodded, "But Zoro, you looked really scared when I told you and I know you don't get scared a lot."

Zoro chuckled. "It scares me to no ends. I never thought I'd have to deal with this sort of problem."

Luffy frowned. "You don't want a baby?"

"Being scared and not wanting it are a little different, you idiot," Zoro said and kissed Luffy's shoulder. "It's your baby so I know things will work out. Things always work out around you somehow."

"Hmm," Luffy hummed pleasantly as he thought, pressing closer to capture Zoro's lips with his own. "I'm really happy we're having a baby, Zoro. I always wanted to be a father. Don't you?"

"I guess so."

"Good. I wouldn't want to do this without you."


	3. Thoughts

Title: One Plus One - Thoughts  
Pairing: Zoro/Luffy  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters, Oda-sama does  
**Luffy**

For the most part, Luffy was confused and elated. It truly was a mystery baby as far as he was concerned since a) he was definitely male, and b) he was pretty sure that sex with Zoro was a little different than sex with a woman. He found his gaze dropping down to his stomach often, just sitting and staring, watching for some sign of life as he breathed.

He didn't like some parts of pregnancy. He didn't like the way Sanji made funny faces at the weird things he wanted or the way Chopper made him take so many examinations all the time. The fact that Nami was willing to spend money on him also made him a little uneasy.

There were also a bunch of great things, though. He'd always wanted to be a father even if the rational slice of his mind told him that as long as he was in love with Zoro, that wasn't going to happen. It made him nervous whenever he caught the man staring at him, but the face that this was _Zoro's_ baby too made his stomach flop in a good way. He also loved the stories Usopp would weave about his adventures, the way Usopp would think up insane plots and brave endeavours for young Luffy Jr. to travel through. Sometimes the child was a boy and sometimes she was a girl, but the daring tales were never dull to hear.

**Zoro**

Zoro didn't mind children in general and had even been told numerous times how good he was with the brats at his dojo when he got older and taught a few classes once in a while, but having his own was completely different. He knew Luffy was ecstatic and couldn't wait but if he was going to be honest, he was still a little scared.

Surprisingly enough, Sanji was the one who understood the most, though in retrospect it probably made the most sense. Either way, he found himself spending more time with the stupid cook just drinking after dinner and not exactly talking but still understanding the circumstances and that pissed him off to no end.

**Nami**

Nami loved the fact that Luffy was pregnant. After looking past the strangeness of the idea and the sheer lack of rationality involved, she knew he was probably the best one of them to have a child. She was just as excited as he was and spent a lot of money on baby accessories since she didn't trust anyone else save for Robin to get top quality.

Luffy came to her with all sorts of questions she never thought she'd hear him ask and she accepted the idea of being his mentor. Though neither she nor Robin had actually gone through childbirth, it was agreed that both Robin's collection of ordered books and natural maternal instincts were enough to help Luffy through his day, something Nami enjoyed, bossing the others around to keep her captain comfortable.

**Usopp**

Usopp wasn't sure initially how to deal with it, but Luffy seemed pleased enough so he wasn't going to complain. Instead his tales took on a new edge when Luffy was listening. He spoke of both his own adventures as a child as well as predicting the inevitable excitement Luffy's baby would go through. Usopp never gave the baby a name and would often ask Luffy first whether this adventure would feature the new arrival as a girl or boy. Not surprisingly, Luffy chose both with equal enthusiasm and with equal decision, never favouring one or the other.

The two of them still played just as much as they used to, even if Luffy would wander off to Zoro for a nap a little more often than he used to. Luffy still laughed the same and they still always watched the sunset from the crow's nest so Usopp figured he should be happy for Luffy and that was that.

**Sanji**

Sanji was torn between the ship's excitement and fear of how Luffy and Zoro's child would turn out. He was also a little jealous that Zoro was to be a father before him but tried not to hold it against the man when he saw how on edge and upset he seemed at times. He had an idea of what that feeling of apprehension was, being one of the only members to have actually thought of having a family, even now.

Luffy's cravings were starting to get out of hand as well. He was constantly demanding baffling combinations that in _no way_ could be tasty, no matter how Sanji tried to prepare them. The rubber bastard had even used pregnancy as an excuse for extra servings, knowing if Nami was nearby she would usually agree and how could he refuse his wonderful Nami-san what she thought was best?

**Chopper**

Chopper was amazed. He had assumed after a while that eventually someone on the ship would have a baby and he'd prepared himself for the madness, but never in his life would he have thought it to be Luffy. He poured over every book he could that spoke of pregnancy from conditions to miscarriage and everything and anything mentioning Devil Fruits. Everywhere he went Robin's book followed, even after he'd memorized most of the chapters.

The little reindeer was also worried about the birth. He was puzzled as to where the baby was growing though a few examinations later proved Luffy's body was creating its own compartment for the child. With everything but a way out, Chopper knew surgery was the only option left. He was confident in his practice but there was always a chance of error and if anything happened he'd never be able to live it down.

**Robin**

Robin was interested, both in Luffy and the new arrival. She had always enjoyed watching her companions interact and found these reactions, especially to Luffy's sudden outbursts and mood swings, rather amusing. She knew Luffy was struggling to stay normal and not be affected by the surge of hormones rushing though his body and she found the responses from the others to be educational at the least. To her, something as basic as pregnancy was not to be surprised by within the grandline, even if it was her male captain.

Zoro was the most interesting to watch. He seemed to be struggling himself, and Robin almost pitied him. Neither had expected to run into this sort of problem and the swordsman had to be beating himself up. It was amusing to watch him shift Luffy into a more comfortable position when they were napping, or giving him some food at lunch. While simple and subtle and often missed by Luffy, the gentle look Zoro had when he did what he could to help told Robin that this child would be safe and loved by everyone.


End file.
